Mansion of Gayness (A Yugioh GX OC Fanfic)
by bug1701
Summary: A fanfic I've been working on for a while now. I know I said I'll post a chapter a day, but I'm out of content and my brain's kinda dead right now. So, I'm gonna change it to I'll try to post at least once a week. Disclaimer: I own Skye, so that's a thing. Jaden Yuki/Chazz Princeton (Judai Yuuki/Manjome Jun), Alexis Rhodes/OC (Asuka Tenjoin/OC)
1. Chapter 1

"You know, you could help me." A brunette girl looked at her lazy friend flicking through channels while on the couch.

"I thought you didn't like me helping cause I usually mess things up."

"Ok. Ok. But will you pick something, or do something else. I really doubt there's a show that has 'and next time… you should get… how could you… should be clear… santa's just… shipping and… ice cream sandwiches.' Cause if there is, I wanna know what the writers are on."

The lazy sloth smiled then frowned "I want ice cream sandwiches."

"Later."

"But…"

"No. We're having dinner soon."

"But…"

"Jaden."

"What?"

"Shut it."

"Fine fine." Jaden clicked off the tv and walked over to lean over the counter on the other side of his friend. "What could I do?"  
"Jaden. I give this speech a million times a day. You live in a goddamn mansion with 3 bowling alleys, 5 dance floors, 2 movie theaters, 6 swimming pools, 3 of which that are indoors, 10 dueling arenas, 9 of which have computers you can duel and so so much more. Find something."

"You should get a job in commercials."

"Thanks, but I like my job."

"A lot of movie actors star in commercials."

"Jay, I had 5 lines in the last film I was in."

"You're slowly rising up."

"Yeah, yeah."

"So… Skye, what are you cooking? Fried shrimp?"

"You had that for dinner yesterday and lunch today."

"So?"

"So… you're gonna get sick of it."

"I haven't yet."

"We're having pasta."

"Fine. Can we…" But before Jaden could finish his sentence, the door banged open.

"Chazzy's home." The two muttered in unison.

After a few minutes, Chazz stormed into the kitchen/tv room Skye and Jaden had made so Jaden could talk with her while on the couch.

"Hey Princeton. You ok?"

Chazz glared at her. He thought turning 18 would break him free of his brothers, which it usually did, but every once in a while they would pop in on their 'sweet little brother and see how he's doing' which in reality was nitpicking every little thing he did wrong, which was few, and bugging the hell out of him.

All three housemates knew they were doing that because they were jealous that Chazz had bypassed them in less than a year, and is just getting better with each passing year. But, secretly, Chazz wanted his brothers to praise him. Or at least fear him.

"What do you think?"

"What was the damage this time?"

"Yelled at me for not firing a guy who 'looked at them funny'."

"You didn't fire anyone because of them. I'm so proud of you." Jaden tackled hugged the spiky haired boy.

"Well, duh. I learned that lesson when they made me fire Lauryn three years ago. She was really good."

"I think Jaden means that you would always pretend to fire them, and then hire them again when your brothers left. You're rebeling to their faces, and they deserve it."

"Uh… Skye?" Both boys looked at her.

"What?" She cocked her head in confusion. In response, both boys pointed to their heads, making her realize that her siren defense mechanism kicked in, and set her hair on fire. "Oh." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, making the flames die down, and her red angry eyes return to their hazelness. "Wow. That hasn't happened since your last meeting with your brothers. Either our lives are duller than high school, or I've calmed down a lot."

"Yes." Jaden said in response.

"It helps that alien dude isn't after your sister any more."

"Yeah I guess." Skye shrugged and grabbed dinner.

While the three were eating Skye asked "So how long will they be bugging this time."

"A week." Chazz stabbed his lettuce like it was it's fault.

"A whole week?" Jaden eyes got huge. "They usually stay for a couple of days.

"Guess I'm not lucky this time around."

"Well, maybe that means they'll leave you alone for a longer period of time."

"One can only hope."

While these three eat and it seems like they're having a good time, I'm gonna catch you up.

It's been over 5 years since the gang graduated high school. Chazz became a president for some dueling corporation. Most of the gang became pros. Jaden tried, but he'd only have true fun while dueling old friends, which was rare. All his managers were stuck up, and he got the title of king of games after a year, and sort of stopped dueling professionally. He and Chazz would duel a lot, so Chazz could try and steal his title. Before Jaden quit though, Chazz dueled him, and Chazz and Jaden kind of fell in love. It was kind of great, it was the thing that kept Alexis and Skye talking for a few more months. But Alexis had to go global, and Skye had to stay for a movie, so the two of them haven't really talked. It's rare to hang out with high school friends, but it's still kind of sad. Especially since Jaden's and Syrus's relationship stayed strong. Even though the short, who's not that short anymore, boy never really liked Chazz. Whenever Syrus and Chazz would start fighting, Skye would pop popcorn and she and Jaden would just watch and would bet for their best friends, loser got kernels dumped on their heads. Traditions are weird. Skye, breaking her curse of winning right before the end of the final year by a tag duel between her and Chazz and Jaden and Alexis, kind of liked the feeling of losing.

"Well, this has been fun, and kind of what I needed, but I've got to go to bed. I'm not a good president unless I'm there 2 hours early." Chazz rolled his eyes.

"Night sleepy head." Jaden petted his head.

"Night." And the boy left.

"Skye?"

Skye grabbed the dishes and walked into the kitchen. "What?"  
"There's a big duel this week."

"You competing?"

"Too short of a notice."

"Then what?"  
"I wanna watch. I rarely get to be in the audience, and duels don't come near here much."

"Why are you telling me?"

"Because I want you to take me."

"Why not Chazz? Sounds like a nice date for you two."

"I was going to, but his brothers will be here until the day after the last day it's here."

"He works for a dueling company."

"You think his brothers care."

"True." Skye started the dishwasher "Can't you take yourself? I know you're younger, but only by about 3 months."

"That's so sad. Watching a duel by yourself."

"Maybe. I have an audition tomorrow, so maybe later in the week."

"Yay!" Jaden tackle hugged her, which she fully accepted. She and Jaden were both very huggy people.

"We should probably go to bed."  
"Or… we can compete in the arcade."  
Skye shook her head then smiled "Ok. But just because I'm not cursed anymore doesn't mean I can't kick your ass."

"Bring it on Siren."

"Who's competing?" Skye asked out of the blue. She and Jaden played a lot longer than they thought they had, and just decided to crash on the humongous couch Jaden had made Chazz get for this very reason.

"Wha?" A sleepy Jaden mumbled.

"In the duel. Who's competing?"

"I don't know. I didn't read that far."

"It was probably in the subtitle."

"Yeah, I didn't read that far."

"Dear Lord Jaden." But Jaden had fallen asleep.

Skye rolled over, clinged to him, and had his steady breathing lull her to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was like most. Chazz left for work, although it was a lot earlier, and he was less happy to go. Skye woke up at about 9ish. She got dressed and showered and started taking the dishes out of the dishwasher, and doing anything else to keep the place clean. Chazz and Jaden both thought she was crazy when she insisted on not having any maids, but she liked it just being the three of them, and, crazy enough, she liked cooking and cleaning. It soothed her and got her mind off of things. The only servants they have were chauffeurs, and they had their own homes.

After about 30 minutes, she was done. Not knowing what to do, she decided to just wander through the house. It had a lot of good hiding spaces, but Chazz had found most of them, and Jaden found the others. She probably had one place they didn't actually know about, and she was pretty sure Jaden had suspicions.

After an hour she had found an old abandoned air vent. It was dusty, but really roomy. Skye sort of just hung out there, practicing her lines, until she heard a doorbell.

Jaden probably wasn't up yet, and even if he unlikely was, he would probably be to lazy to leave the house, let alone already came back.

Chazz never forgot his keys, and he was at work, under the watchful eye of his…

"Why the hell would they come here?" Skye could feel her head heat. The only thing that kept her from setting fire to the dust and burning the place down was… well… she thought that she might set some dust on fire and burn the place down.

She got out of the vent, and detoured through her wing. Finding one of her swords, she walked to the front door.

She kept the sword behind her back, just incase the evil brothers were smart and had Chazz in front of them in expectation of an attack from the 'demon'.

She opened the door and she saw something completely different from what she was expecting.

"Hey Skye."

"Alexis?"


	3. Chapter 3

Skye threw the sword from her, which Alexis saw, but decided to just forget it.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"I'm in the duel in the next city over, I heard rumors that Chazz lived here and thought you might be here too."

"Yeah, Jaden too."

"Really? They're still together?"

"Yeah, their 5th anniversary is in a few weeks. And I have suspicions Chazz is going to propose." Skye squealed then stopped. She and Alexis were not in a close friendship anymore, she had to be more proper.

Alexis, on the other hand, was sad that Skye was more mature. She hadn't been tackled hugged yet, and she missed Skye's fangirling, it wasn't the Skye she knew. But she just smiled. "That's awesome."

"Yeah. Chazz is at work, and Jaden's still asleep, so uh.,."

"It's almost noon."

"And it's Jaden. Ever since he stopped needing to get up for any reason, he stays in bed until 2 or 3."

"Isn't that bad for him?"

"Have you ever tried waking him up?"

"Touche. Anyway, I'm not here for the love birds. I mean, it would be cool to see them again, but I've been looking for you."

Skye's cheeks turned slightly pink but she recovered quickly. "Why?"

"Because, well… we didn't end on bad terms per say, but I didn't want us to end on any terms whatsoever."

"Per say? You're changing into a Va…" Skye stopped her teasing, once again remembering the closeness of their friendship.

Alexis smiled though. "You still watching that show?" Maybe Skye hadn't changed too much.

"It's still playing, and is still awesome, so yeah." Little did Alexis know, Skye hadn't changed that much. Besides being less angry and only having nightmares on rare occasions like normal people, she was a lot like she was in high school, just with an acting job.

"Look I got to go, I've got to meet my opponent."

"Who is it anyway?"

"You don't know yet?"

"I don't pay attention."

"True. It's Reggie."

Skye was so glad she wasn't drinking anything, because she started laughing. "Reggie? You mean the freshmen

when we were 2nd years?"

"Yeah."

"The one Chazz beat easily."

"Yep." Skye was acting more and more like her normal self.

"Oh god. Maybe I shouldn't go. It would be over so quickly."

"Wait. You were thinking of going?"

Skye stopped laughing and started blushing, luckily it looked like she had just lost air while laughing "Oh… uh… yeah. Jaden wanted to go, so yeah. What day are you two dueling?"

"The last duel of the last day. Something about old schoolmates makes us friends, so it will be heartbreaking."

"Ok?" Skye shook her head at the stupidity of the managers "I'll tell Jaden, he'll love to see you duel."

"Cool. I'll see you around." And Alexis turned around and walked down the long path.

Skye closed the door and leaned on it and slid to the ground. "Even after all this time, she still has this effect on me." Skye sighed and got up to get ready for her audition.


	4. Chapter 4

"Daren? Where are you going?"

"Look Addison, I don't know if this going to work."

"Why not?"

"I like a different girl."

"Who?"

"Vickie."

Skye looked at the actor across the room from her with anger "Well... so do I." and she turned around, making her hair swing, and shut the prop door. Then walked back through.

"That was good kids. Real good." The director said behind his table while writing some notes down. "Tell number 13 and 24 it's their turn." Skye and the boy nodded and walked through the door, told 13 and 24, and left.

"You're good." The boy said.

"Oh, uh thanks. You too."

"You didn't see their faces when you turned around. They were awestruck. You'll definitely get the part."

"That would be nice. I've only been extras ever since I've started."

"Well, now you get to be a secondary character."  
"Hopefully. My name's Skye." She stuck her hand out.

"Flynn." The boy shook her hand. "Hopefully we'll be working together."

"Yeah." And Flynn ran to call a taxi. Skye just kept walking, she walked everywhere.

"The part's not fair." She mumbled to herself. Skye has had almost that exact conversation with Chazz back at the academy. About Alexis. Granted they never dated, but that day wasn't the best between the best friends.

_"And then I'll have flowers and she'll have to…" _

_"Chazz, I hate to be the downer, but your plans never work." Skye turned a page of a dueling magazine Chazz left lying around. Apparently Joey and Seto were dueling on the 13th. _

_"This one is flawless." _

_"Ri-ight." _

_"You just don't understand." The noiret patted her head. _

_"What's that supposed to mean?" Skye rested the magazine down. _

_"You're not in love." He shrugged and consulted his checklist. _

_"What makes you think that?" The brunnette put the magazine on the coffee table and stood up from the couch. Advancing towards the boy. _

_"You love everyone platonically. I'm _in_ love with Alexis." _

_"So am I." And Skye stormed out of the room. _

_The super best friends didn't really talk for half a week. Then, Chazz showed up at Jaden's door. Made a stupid joke, that Skye tried not to laugh at, but she did and then she hugged him and started laughing and crying._

"Weirdest way to come out to your best friend." She mumbled, while unlocking the door.

"Hey Jaden." She called through the house. She got a noise in response. Jaden was busy watching the dueling channel.

"Who's dueling?" Skye leaned over the couch, next to Jaden.

"Zane and Missy."

"Didn't Missy have a crush on Zane?"

"Still does."

"Isn't he with Atty?"

"That's not stopping her."

Skye climbed over the back and sat next to Jaden with her knees to her chest. "Who's winning?"

"Who do you think?"

"What's the damage?"

"3200 Zane, 500 Missy. And Zane had to give up the points for a card, she hasn't touched him. Also Zane has 3 Cybers out and she's only got her insect princess."

"I use power bond to combine my 3 Cyber Dragons to Summon Cyber End Dragon."

"A bit of an a overkill Zaney." Skye muttered.

After the ref declared Zane Truesdale as winner, Jaden clicked the TV off and turned his body so he was in the same position as Skye while facing her "How'd it go?"

"I think I did well. My partner thought so too, so that's a thing."

"I hope you get it." Jaden got up and went into the kitchen.

"We're out of cereal. And bread. And milk. And…"

"Maybe I should go shopping."

"Can I go with you?"

"Why?"

"The game shop."

"Oh, uh yeah. Let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

"Skye?" Skye freaked and almost dropped the bucket of ice cream she was holding.

"Oh uh hey Alexis. What are you doing here?"

"Excuse for getting away from my manager. The first duel is tomorrow, and she wants me to watch. For whatever reason, watching a duel needs a 3 hour meeting to prepare." Alexis rolled her eyes "She means well but… yeah. What are you doing here?"

"Actually shopping."

"Chazz doesn't have servants for that?"

"I like cooking and cleaning and other 50s mom-like stuff."

"So, there's not a single servant? That sounds so unlike Chazz."

"Well, he seems to be ok as long as he doesn't have to do the work."

"So you're a servant?"

"I guess so. I brought it upon myself. And Chazz isn't usually dumb enough to treat me the way he would treat a servant."

"Usually?"

"Chazz."

"True." Alexis smiled. "It's been too long, Siren."

"Yeah I guess so."

"What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Where's the over excitement? The fangirling? The tackle hugs? The dragging your friends all over the place at a speed that no human is used to, but you've done it enough that they actually got used to it? It may have been 5 years, but it's only been 5 years."

Skye did drop the container this time. Into the basket, luckily, and the lid only barely started to come off.

"My life's been so boring since high school. Sure, I still get a thrill while dueling. And _sometimes_ I see my brother. But it's gotten so boring that I like his stupid antics, _that_ he does less of. I've missed you."

"And the others."

"Sure. But I really miss the stupid conversations we had in the middle of the night. You telling me of Chazz's stupid plans. Later, the nonstop talking of how Jaden and Chazz liked each other. I've missed **you**. But **you've** changed."

"I… I thought we weren't in a close enough relationship anymore for… any of that."

"Why?"

"It's been too long, Alexis. I thought you didn't like that kind of stuff. You just put up with it. With me. And since we haven't talked in forever, you would think of it to be inappropriate."

"I thought it was annoying too, but now I've realized that every smile and shake of the head was not an embarrassed look. It was a look of how much I wouldn't want you to change and…"

"Alexis! There you are. We have to work on strategies."

"I…"

"Meet me at the park tomorrow morning at 10."

Alexis smiled, then turned and walked with a very pompous woman "Sorry Jennette. I was just getting used to the sights and I met up with an old friend…" And she walked out of Skye's ear shot.

"I've missed you too."

"Skye! Look what I got." Jaden ran up and flipped his card that Skye didn't recognize, but she smiled.

"Cool Jay. Come on let's go home."

"Kay."

Skye closed the freezer and walked for the cashiers.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, I've heard Alexis is dueling this week." Skye awkwardly interrupted Jaden's fanboying over the card.

"REALLY?" Jaden almost dropped the card, but quickly retrieved it. "When? What day?"

"Last duel of the week."

"We should go to that one."

"I figured you might say that."

"Wow. I haven't seen Alexis since that manager lady gave her her card."

"Hmm-mmm." Skye said, sounding like that was the last time she had also last seen Alexis.

"God, I miss the gang."

"I do too." Skye looked down. "Who'd have thought any of us would miss the shadow riders or the society or the darkness or…" Skye trailed off. It had taken a long while to get Jaden back to the excited chirpy young boy persona he had first year. Chazz likes to think that his dating of Jaden made him happy and turn back, Syrus thinks it was the fact that he (and others) never left Jaden's side. Skye knew it was mostly because Jaden had caught her crying over an old picture. The next morning, Jaden was back.

"It's ok Skye. And I agree. I miss all the excitement. Sure I could go without the whole 'my friends in danger thing' but I wasn't only dueling, I was dueling for a bigger purpose than just having fun. Even though most of the time it was fun and…" Jaden stopped short, Skye not noticing for a second.

"You ok, Jay."

"I miss dueling."

Skye sighed, put the grocery bags down and walked over to hug him. He gladly accepted. "I miss seeing you duel. You were always so happy. And the look in your eye is the same look you give Chazz."

"And you gave Alexis."

Skye let go of him, elbowed him and went to retrieve the bags so they could continue walking. "Oh shut up Jaden. It's been 5 years."

"You were muttering her name in your sleep last night."

"I was? That's weird. I didn't even know she was in town until this…" Skye stopped.

"I know you saw her. I saw you guys talking, realized it was kind of important, went around the corner, and when I came back, she had left."

"She also stopped by this morning. When you were asleep."

"That's another thing. I like that I can sleep when I want where I want, but I miss things. Important things."

"I guess I could always sense things in my dreams. Like the night before the society came, Jane had died by a really bright white light. The day before you guys got the spirit keys, Jane fell through a hole with a pattern a lot like Bastion's key. The day before Chazz came back and we became friends, he tried to help me save her. The day before you two proclaimed your love, there were a lot of designs with hearts in them."

"That's pretty cool. What was going on in the dream with Alexis?"

"I don't really remember. I think I saw an outline of her, and that's about it. There probably all coincidences, but it's still cool."

"It **is** cool. Anyway… you were giving her that same look I give to cards and to Chazz when I saw you guys."

Skye almost stopped breathing "Did she notice?"

"Why does it matter? It's been 5 years." Jaden mocked her and started skipping up the walk to the front gate. Making sure to stay out of Skye's way. Luckily, he had brought his keys and he unlocked the door, ran in, locked it, and ran to somewhere to hide. He found a an old, dusty vent, and stupidly didn't question the human shaped formation in the dust.

Skye sighed, put down the bags, unlocked the door, walked in, grabbed the bags, locked the door, went to the kitchen, put away the things, and began her search for the boy that deserved to be slapped.


	7. Chapter 7

An hour passed, and Skye gave up.  
"I give up, Jay. She yelled in no particular direction."This is too much work for just a slap. You can come out now, I'm gonna practice my lines just in case I get the part." She went back to her newest hiding spot and found a familiar brunette."Really? You used my new hiding spot?"  
"How was I supposed to know?"  
Skye rolled her eyes, went to slap him, but he managed to avoid it, squirm out, and run away. Skye hot on his tail.  
She had almost got to him when Jaden heard the door and ran to the front room and tackled hugged Chazz, then turned so Jaden had his back to the front door, and Chazz's back to the rest of the house.  
"What did you do?"  
"Nothing."  
"He said I like Alexis." Skye walked in with stereotypical anime 'evil trying to be good but failing miserably' black clouds around her and a poorly hidden sword behind her back.  
Chazz turned around, but protected Jaden. "Don't you?"  
"It was 5 years ago."  
"Ri-ight. Every night you've slept in the same bed as me for the past 2 months, you've been saying her name in very provocative tones."  
Skye went red. Really red. So red, you might forget her actual skin colour."Y-you're just jealous be…"  
"Because she likes you more. That doesn't work on me anymore Siren."  
"I say love, not like."  
Chazz rolled his eyes and Jaden stuck out his tongue.  
"Shut up you two." She turned on her heels, threw her sword aside and went to go make dinner. Hopefully she'd calm down enough to not 'accidently' kill them.

(God this one is super short, and I'm running out of already finished content. GAH!

Wish me well.)


	8. Chapter 8

Skye jolted awake from a nightmare. She hadn't had one of those in a while. She looked around her room to see that it was still dark outside.

'Wait, this isn't my room. This is the living room. Why'd I fall asleep on the couch?' She went to get up, but she felt a familiar hand stroking her head. She then noticed that her head was on someone's lap. She flipped over, so she was on her back.

"Hey Lex."

"You ok. You were mumbling."

"Stabbed my sister."

"You haven't had a nightmare in a while."

"Yeah, I know. It's kind of weird. I guess they were bound to happen every once in a while though."

"I guess. As long as you're ok."

"I should be. What time is it?"

"10pm."

"Well my sleeping schedule is fucked."

Alexis laughed and then leaned her head down to kiss Skye, but her eyes sockets became empty and started bleeding.

"ALEXIS!" Skye bolted up from her nightmare.

"You ok?" She heard a knocking at her door and then Chazz entered.

"Oh, uh yeah. Bad dream. Did I wake you?"

"No, I was just about to leave when I heard you."

"What are you doing in my wing? Checking on me?" Skye teased.

"Yeah. Of course."

Skye dropped her smile. And then regained a more heart touched one. She threw the blankets off of her, walked over to Chazz and hugged him. He accepted.

"Skye. I love you and all, but I have to go."

"Right. Sorry. Have fun."

"As if." Chazz sighed and left her room.

Skye hopped on her bed and opened up her window. She was facing the left side of the mansion, but it was close enough to the front that she could hear the conversation between Chazz and his chauffeur. Poor Gwen had to get up earlier too because of Chazz's brothers. Skye felt her head get hot, and let the almost dawn wind cool her down.

Skye didn't move until she couldn't hear the limo anymore, and then she hopped down and went to check on Jaden.

She opened his door, he was deep asleep and sprawled all across the bed, with the blankets not even attempting to cover his bare legs, everything up, besides his head was covered. Skye face palmed, straightened the blankets to cover his legs, realized why she had slept in her wing last night, and then saw a note.

Skye,

Wake me up before you go to leave to see Alexis.

-J.

Skye smiled, kissed his forehead, and went back to her wing to shower.


	9. Chapter 9

"Jay?" Skye knocked on his door and then opened it "You wanted me to wake…" Skye walked in to Jaden pulling his shirt on "...you."

"Hey."

"Why are you up?"

"I wanted to."

"Why?"

"Like I said, I miss important things while sleeping."

"Do you want to come along or…"

"Nah. I was actually thinking if I could get a manager today."

Skye perked up "Really, Jay? That's great. If you want, I think I still have Jerry's number in my phone. I can…" Skye began to whip out her phone and search her contacts.

"No."

"Why not?" Skye paused.

"Jerry's the reason I quit. He was strict and sucked all the fun out of dueling."

"Ok." Skye put her phone back away "Well… I can look online for managing sites and…"

"Skye. I appreciate that you want to help, but I need to do this by myself. Besides, you've got a da-ate."

"I was a fool to think you had matured over night."

"Then explain the pretty dress."

"You really think it's pretty? Thank you. It's really just a sun dress. It seemed appropriate for the park."

"Well you should get going. Say hi for me." Jaden sat on his bed and opened up his laptop

"Yeah, of course. Later Jay." And Skye left her friend to research for his job.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey Lex, you wait long?"

"No, I just got here."

"Proper boyfriend etiquette."

Alexis lifted her eyebrows and then smiled "I almost forgot about that show."

"Yeah, me too."

"That's why you're quoting it."

Skye shrugged her shoulders and sat on the bench, next to Alexis "Ok, maybe I remember more than you do. So what do you wanna do?"

"You were the one who told me to meet here."

"Well, I just wanted to catch up."

Alexis glanced around "Maybe we shouldn't stay in one place."

"What, are you an assassin or something?"

Alexis laughed "No. I had to sneak away from Jennette."

"Oh, right. Your duels."

"I really don't need to watch anyone. I think it would actually be better to work with my skills and cards than watch people I don't even know."

"Well." Skye stood up and reached her hand out for Alexis "If we're on the move we should go to a cafe or something."

"Yeah." Alexis accepted her hand and they started walking "Any reason?"

"First year of high school. We promised that we would have a stupid girls day out when we got to go to the mainland. We didn't 2nd year because of the… yeah, and we were too busy auditioning and getting managers and fangirling over Chazz and Jaden, we sort of forgot."

"Wow, I forgot how good a memory you have."

"That seems ironic."

Alexis laughed "Yeah, I guess."

There was an awkward silence until Skye broke it "Ok, it's been 5 years, we have to have something we can talk about."

"Ok. How're the guys doing?"

"Jaden is looking for a new manager as we speak."

"Wow, I thought he slept late."

"He wanted to get up this morning."

"Hmm. And Chazz?"

"He's usually ok, but every once in a while, his brothers decide to drop by and "check" on him. They're staying for a whole week this time, and he was really crummy last night at dinner, so I stopped chasing Jaden."

"Why were you chasing Jaden?"

"Because he said that I…" Skye started, but then started blushing. "... he was just being Jaden."

"What's so bad about that?"

"He… I… It's hard to explain. And… It looks like we're here." Skye opened the door to the cafe.

"You're hiding something, but I'll get it out of you sooner or later, especially since you aren't cursed anymore."

"Just because I'm not cursed, doesn't mean I can't still beat you."

"Remember, I was the one that broke that curse."

"With the help of Jaden."

"I can still get Jaden's help."

Skye stuck out her tongue and the girls ordered their drinks.

A few minutes later, it was Alexis's turn to break the silence "So, how are you handling his brothers."

"My hair caught on fire once, and threatened to twice."

"Not bad."

"Well. It was only when I was thinking about them. I haven't seen them yet." Alexis noticed Skye's eyes teetering between hazel and red.

"Hon."

"Hmm." Skye looked up from her cup.

Alexis tapped next to her eyes. And Skye took a deep breath.

"Better?"

"Yep."

"Ok, so three times threatened."

Alexis laughed "You know what'll be fun?"

"What?"

"Going in there and getting rid of those idiots."

Skye stared at Alexis, and then got a devious smile. "I like how you think. I didn't even know that you were one to think like that."

"Well, it's been 5 years."

"Let's go."

"Now?"

"Yeah, before Jennette finds you."

"Oh right. Let's g…"

"There you are."

"God damn it."

"Come on Alexis. We have to watch the duels."

"I actually think that it would be better if I spend some time alone with my deck."

Jennette held out a deck of cards "So, you leave your deck at the hotel and hang out with…" Jennette looked over at the brunnette "You're the girl from the grocery store. Stop stealing my client."

"She hasn't been stealing me, I've been purposely looking for her."

"Really?"

"Well, yeah."

Skye started blushing again.

"Alexis, we must go."

"Fine. Later Skye. Maybe we can do the plan tomorrow at elev…" Alexis looked at her manager shaking her head. "Nine." Jennette sighed and nodded her head.

"Ok." Skye hugged the blonde. "Have fun." And she let her go.

Alexis blinked her eyes, was this the same feeling from the one time in high school "Oh, uh, yeah. Tell the guys I wish them well."

"Will do."

And Alexis left with Jennette. Skye sighed, finished her drink. And left too see how far Jaden had come.

"Jaden? I'm back." Skye walked in on the boy asleep with the dueling channel on, and his hand still limply on his laptop on a dueling manager site.

"Guess, you aren't quite ready to get up early." She went to close his laptop, and then saw a message written on the "Tell us about yourself" section.

Skye

I fear that I'm gonna fall asleep again. Make sure I'm up before 1.

-J

Skye smiled, closed the laptop, put it on the coffee table, turned off the tv, and pulled the blanket up.


	11. Chapter 11

Skye walked to her wing, and glanced at the script that she really should probably be working on, but she shrugged it off and grabbed her favourite sword, and knocked off the head of one her dummies, activating her simulation.

As dozens of dummies came running towards her, she remembered the reason the sword she was holding was her favourite.

_Skye woke up in a forest she wasn't familiar to. She had been in every square inch in the woods surrounding the school, and the woods a few blocks from back home. This was definitely neither of them. The leaves were too weird._

_"Chazz?" Nothing. "Jay?" Still nothing "Lex?" No one heard her. At least that's what she thought._

_At the same time of her waking up, the gang, led by Chazz, had just barged their way into Chancler Crowler's office._

_Chazz stomped up to the professor he had used to respect "Where is she?"_

_"Who?" Pretending to look over the group to suddenly notice who was missing "Ms. Siren? I don't know why you're accusing me."_

_Alexis stepped forward "Oh please. You've been using everyone's talents to make the school more popular. Where's Skye?"_

_"Why are you acting so worried?"_

_"Because we know you know that she is a fighter, so you'd use it to your advantage."_

_At that moment, Bonaparte walked in with an important looking man._

_Crowler pushed Chazz aside, and walked up to the man. "Ah, Mr. Jones. So glad you could make it."_

_"Please, call me Brian." Brian looked over the students and lifted an eyebrow at Alexis, but shrugged it off. "So, what do you have for me."_

_"Well, despite her dorm colour. Ms. Skye Siren is quite the duelist. And to top it off she has fighting skills."_

_"See." Alexis crossed her arms. Atticus placed his hand on her shoulders._

_Crowler hit a button, the lights turned off, the shades came down, became a projector screen and there were tons of images. One of which was Skye waking up. "Thanks to the Van Howell family. They donated for the simulation the young lady is in."_

_Chazz pushed past Crowler and this Brian guy and did the only thing he could. Watch her, curse Reggie for sort of being the reason of the danger of his best friend ,and pray she comes out safe._

_"Ok Siren. You got this. Stacey?" Skye called for her bow. Nothing._

_Alexis felt something bump her, but saw nothing. She realized it was Stacey. "The least you could of done was given her her weapon of choice."_

_"Ok. So you don't know where you are. You don't know if your friends are here or not. And Stacey is nowhere near." A loud noise came up from behind her, so she turned around "And there's a forest-like demon about to kill you. This looks very likely of getting out." She jumped from the arm that aimed for her head. "Very likely."_

_Skye kept running and dodging the attacks._

_"Crowler. This is quite boring. She needs a weapon."_

_"Yeah. Stacey." Alexis piped up._

_"Who's Stacey?" Brian looked at the blonde._

_"Her bow and arrow." Chazz answered._

_"No. There are weapons in there, she just needs to find them. See."_

_Skye dived from a vine, and almost cut herself with a sword. She quickly picked it up, and chopped off the branch heading for her. It became wisps of air and evaporated. "It's not a bow. But it's something." She shoved the sword behind her, and got right in the heart of one of the demons. "Mom always said I was better with swords. But I want to be like her."_

_After an hour, the demons stopped attacking. Maybe because there were no more. Skye looked around, looking for a way home. She then noticed a difference in the light. She looked towards the mountains, and it was like a small light. A projection. "Crowler!" She screeched._

_"I thought you said she didn't know that it wasn't real." Brian questioned Crowler._

_Chazz smirked "She's a pretty clever girl."_

_Crowler started panicking and kept telling Bonaparte to keep typing in new demons, but every demon that was summoned, was immediately destroyed. It didn't take long until she stabbed the projection. And she walked through the side door of Crowler's office._

_"Well, well, well. Look who was stupid enough to give me a weapon." It took quite a few of her friends to hold her back._

_"Miss?" Skye whipped her head over to look at the stranger. "You have some spunk. I could really use you."_

_"No."_

_"Huh."_

_"Whatever job that needs these skills is probably illegal. And even though I can run from authorities, doesn't mean I want to leave my friends."_

_"Come Siren. It'll be good for you." Crowler tried to push her towards the man._

_"I still have the sword." Crowler let her go "Also, you, stranger. Is this line of work gonna help Crowler become super popular?"_

_"No. You actually have to delete any and all traces of your past."_

_"Illegal, and no one else benefits."_

_"Mr. Jones. It was nice to meet you, but I don't think I need your help. I have grown quite an attachment, and I couldn't just give you Skye." He placed his arm around her. "She's like a daughter to me."_

_"I still have the sword." Crowler lifted his arm, and walked a sword distance away._

_As the kids were leaving, Alexis slung her arm in with Skye's "That was awesome."_

_"Telling off Crowler?"_

_"Well, yeah. But your mom's right. Your good with the sword."_

_"But, I want to be better than her. I have to beat her at archery."_

_"Can't you beat her in swordsmanship?" Chazz placed his arm on her shoulder._

_"Oh yeah. Yeah ok."_

_"Awesome."_

Skye happily sliced the final dummies' head off.

"I need to sew these back together." She glanced at her alarm clock. "12:50. Eh, I'll do it later." And she went to wake up Jaden.


End file.
